<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Globe by accolaforbes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555182">The Globe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/accolaforbes/pseuds/accolaforbes'>accolaforbes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/accolaforbes/pseuds/accolaforbes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anne gets an interview with ‘The Globe’ to talk about Ka’kwet, she’s nervous in her own Anne way. Luckily, Gilbert’s there to help<br/>(This is is my first fic pls don’t bully me)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Globe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fic i just got an idea in my head and went with it. But, please comment and let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne wasn’t exactly sure what she thought would happen when she sent her letter about the injustices Ka’kwet and others faced in these so called ‘schools’. Although, she could safely say the result was better than expected.</p><p>   Miss Shirley-Cuthbert,<br/>
We would like to speak with you personally about this matter. Please let us know at your earliest convenience when you can speak with us.<br/>
Sincerest Regards,<br/>
-The Globe</p><p>   Her first reaction when she got the letter was ecstatic. “The Globe wants to talk to me personally” her next reaction was worry “The letter is alarmingly short, what if it’s not good news, what if they turn me away and tell me to stop meddling” . Eventually, Anne decided that she should just get it over with as soon as possible. Luckily, she had Spring Break the next week.<br/>
Anne wrote back telling them what date would work best for her, and then she wrote to Gilbert letting him know that she, sadly, wouldn’t be able to spend the day with him. Gilbert’s response was that she should at least come see him before leaving (He knew she would get nervous, not that he would ever tell her that) </p><p> </p><p>Spring Break:<br/>
When Anne finally decided that she looked presentable for her meeting with The Globe, she headed to The Blythe-Lacroix Farm, as promised. When Bash answered the door with his usual enthusiasm<br/>
“Queen Anne!”<br/>
“ Blythe, your girl’s here to see you”.<br/>
Usually, Anne would have blushed at Bash referring to her as ‘Gilbert’s girl’ but her mind was preoccupied with much more pressing matters. The second Gilbert came down the stairs he grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs.<br/>
“Gilbert what are you doing?” she laughed as he continued didn’t do much as glance back at her to drag her to wherever he was dragging her. They ended up it Gilbert’s room as he was rummaging through his desk in search of something.<br/>
“Yes! Found it!” he exclaimed proudly holding up some sort of charm. Anne looked down at the charm bracelet Matthew got her and looked back at him.<br/>
“Gilbert-“<br/>
he took her hand in his and said<br/>
“Anne-Girl I know what you’re gonna say but I got this for your birthday and wanted to give you this in person. I was going to give you this whether or you had a meeting with The Globe or not.”<br/>
The charm was an apple, she laughed at the implication. He looked at her and nodded towards the bracelet for silent permission. She nodded.<br/>
He gently unclasped the charm bracelet and slipped the new charm on it. Anne looked at the man she loved more than anything, and a sudden wave of affection came over her. She waited until he was done clasping her bracelet and she tilted his head up grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed him. He kissed her back with such ferocity she almost fell back, a part of her knew she’d never get used to the way he felt about her. When they finally pulled back Gilbert looked at her and smiled.<br/>
“What was that for?” he asked<br/>
“Nothing” she paused<br/>
“I just missed you”<br/>
“I missed you too”<br/>
Gilbert knew he had to bring up the subject she was so purposefully avoided and asked<br/>
“When are you supposed to be there?”<br/>
“ By today, I should get going” she paused “Gilbert, I’m so nervous what if i go all the way to Toronto just for them to tell me to stop meddling in things that don’t concern me, maybe I shouldn’t be going, maybe I-“<br/>
Gilbert cut her off<br/>
“Hey, everything’s gonna be okay they’re gonna love you, and if they don’t, you’re gonna change the world. Whether it be educating the young minds of Avonlea or publishing novels.” she laughed at that “All I ask is that you let me be by your side when you do it.” all of her worries gone, she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck he returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled back slightly and looked down at her lips, just as their lips were about to meet the door flung open and revealed a grinning Bash. “Are you ready to go, Queen Anne?” she nodded and released herself from Gilbert’s embrace.<br/>
Gilbert glared at Bash and made his way downstairs to see her off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just realized how short this is i’m sorry🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>